


the art of contentment and coziness

by earlofpudding



Series: KageHina in Italy [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Haikyuu!! Chapter 402: Final Chapter: Challengers, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Self-Indulgent, Slight Making Out at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25588795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlofpudding/pseuds/earlofpudding
Summary: it was their rest day so,lazy day, smoked beef, kisses, bathrobes, wines, balconies and intimate conversationsEDITED 09/01/2020I edited some mistakes I found <33
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: KageHina in Italy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844551
Comments: 18
Kudos: 223





	the art of contentment and coziness

**Author's Note:**

> IM BACK ON MY SELF INDULGENT FICS *cartwheels*
> 
> Sorry for the grammar mistakes, English is my third language
> 
> *throws this fic* im back on my kagehina in italy agenda
> 
> NOTE!!:  
> This is PART TWO of my Kagehina in Italy series,, you can read this as a stand alone BUT BUT it would be much better to read the first installment !!

Today is Tobio's rest day after a grueling match yesterday against a foreign country, so Shoyo was not surprised when it's already noon and his fiancé is still on the bed.

He climbed on their bed and gently shook the man's shoulder.

"Hey Tobio, wake up~" Shoyo said with a gentle voice.

The ink haired man only released a grumble before turning his back, exposing his toned back muscles with slightly visible scratch marks, Shoyo smirks.

"I know it's your rest day today Yama, but you still need to maintain your established routine. It's noon, I already prepared lunch don't worry" Tobio let out a sigh before he got up slowly into a sitting position.

Shoyo blurted out a laugh on how Tobio's bed hair is all over the place, "Let me fix that" he said before kneeling in front of the latter and sweeping off his ink black hair into it's proper place.

Tobio let out a small smile before grabbing Shoyo's body, burying his face on his fiance's collarbones and inhaling his familiar citrusy scent with the smell of--

"Beef"

"Huh?"

"You smelled like smoked beef, Sho."

"Ahh, that's because I was cooking our lunch! I was impressed with the herbs and spices on your kitchen cabinet and decided to try them."

"They're for you." 

"For me?"

"Yeah, I figured out that at some point you'll be staying here so I bought them."

"Oh, I see! Thank you!" Tobio's show of concern brought him a kiss on his forehead.

"Up up now Tobio! We should eat while the rice is still hot!" Shoyo tugged the half naked man off their bed and led him towards the dining table.

"Wait, I won't eat lunch just wearing my boxers-"

"Come on Tobio, eating a yummy lunch while staring at your abs won't be that bad-"

"Shut up" 

\----

After their lunch and Tobio washing the dishes (he insisted) they are now sitting at the couch while Shoyo is browsing some movies.

"Tobio"

"Hmm?"

"Come to think of it, no one except our closest friends knows we are engage right??"

"Yes."

"Do you think we should announce it to the world?- I mean the whole world is a _very big_ and _scary_ term but should we atleast??-- You know let people know? So that there won't be any misunderstandings in the future??"

Tobio stopped scrolling on his phone and placed it on the side, he urged Shoyo to sit on his lap for them to be much closer.

"Well is that what you want??" Tobio looked directly into Shoyo's eyes, searching for honest answers.

On their ten years of knowing each other, they know communication is an effective way to dissolve problems and worries they have. Although Tobio wasn't as effective in communicating as he is now, slowly talking and opening up to his teammates in Karasuno on their highschool days made him a better man like he is today.

How much more that he and Shoyo are not just teammates and rivals. Now, they're lovers, engaged and for heaven's sake they're about to get _married_.

So they constantly need to share the worries they have to be able to stay together for a very long time.

"Well," The orange haired man smiled, "I am proud to say you are the one I'll be spending my life with. Of course I want to have an open relationship with you. To have Kageyama Tobio, a worldclass player is a thing to be proud of right?" he winks

Tobio scoffed, "What a thing to say when i'm the one who's engage to THE Hinata Shoyo, in terms of showing off eachother there's no doubt I'll win."

"Hah, is showing off each other now a contest to you huh Tobio?" Shoyo laughed, burrying his face on the taller man's neck

"So what's your plan? How do you plan to announce _us_?" Tobio wondered while maintaining his calm demeanor, trying his best to hide his shyness. Knowing Shoyo he would probably thought of something straightforward to announced that they are engaged.

"Well how about you? Are you in favor of publicly announcing us??"

"If that's what you want-"

"No no, what do YOU want??" Shoyo perched up to cupped his fiancé's face, "I'm not doing anything that would make you uncomfortable."

"Well," Tobio sighed, "I want to keep us privately, but I guess when we chose to be professional volleyball players means we're ready to be open at some point about our private lives. And also-"

"Mhm?"

"The idea of showing our matching golden rings to the world isn't really a bad idea." Tobio let out an attractive smirk that had Shoyo melting on his embrace.

"I love you" Shoyo said with all the love and adoration he had for the man infront of him. Tobio only smiled, a smile just for Shoyo and leaned for a kiss to his own personal sunshine. 

\--------

"So what do you plan to do??" Tobio asked while massaging Shoyo's ankles underneath the water.

"About?"

"You know what's it about." the latter giggled and blew some bubbles on Tobio's face.

They're currently face to face in the cramp bathtub of the Italian Player's apartment.

_Because a while ago, Shoyo suggested "Let's share a bath to lessen your expenses Yama~"_ he really said that to a professional player, someone who earns more than average salary plus bonuses from his sponsors monthly.

But Tobio, _who's just whipped for his ball of energy slash the love of his life_ , agreed.

"Im just teasing you~ It's about our announcement right?? I don't really have something grand in mind, maybe tomorrow?? When we tour around?? We'll just post a picture of us holding hands while showing our engagement rings." 

Right, they promised to have a tour around tomorrow.

"That's a great idea."

Both of them shared a content smile.

\----

After their bath and dinner, they decided to just sit side by side on the balcony _. The perks of having a high rise apartment,_ Shoyo smirked at the man beside him.

The said man beside him was wearing a white bathrobe, _with nothing underneath_ , _Shoyo laughs at that thought_ , while holding a glass of nonalcoholic grape wine. The bright city lights underneath highlighted his deep blue eyes and god-like face.

Shoyo, _for the umpteenth time_ , taught he won the lottery by having this man as his.

"Tobio"

"Hmm?"

"You still can't hold your liquor can you??" he heard a _tsk_ from the man beside him and he laughed.

"I'm surprise you can drink something other than milk."

"Shut up." Shoyo mentally noted the slight blush on Tobio's cheeks.

It was times like this, the night, the city lights under them, the exchange of soft bickering and just them having conversations to each other that Shoyo cherishes.

The both of them always strive for the best on the sports they both love the most, climbing to the world stage never made their hunger for winning decreased, infact they only craved for more and _more_. 

But this change of scenery, from the usual crowded arenas, sweaty jerseys, high fives and lively parties, to private apartments, to bathrobes to wines and coffees, to lazy mornings and intimate conversations like in all honesty, is a nice change of pace that both of them didn't mind.

After all, aside from being rivals and monsters on the court, _they are lovers too_.

"Tobio.." Shoyo stretched his hand in attempt to get the glass of wine from Tobio's hand.

The latter gave him the glass and Shoyo placed it on the small circular table infront of them.

Tobio, sensing something is about to happen, only smiled at him and asked, "Aren't you cold with only wearing a bathrobe??"

"Nope," Shoyo shook his head, "I don't mind this change of routine on our mini vacation." Tobio only laugh, like a tiny laugh, but enough to sent butterflies on Shoyo's stomach.

That laugh.

_That damn laugh_.

"But you know what Tobio?"

"Hmm?"

"I think I'd look better with these robes off, don't you think?" 

Shoyo knows he's starting a game, a game both of them are familiar with, infact _very_ familiar.

The dark haired man's gaze sharpened for a second before he chuckled, dark, deep and so sweet, a melody to Shoyo's ears.

"What are you trying to say??" this _fucker_ \--- the nerve of him to use his sultry voice--- Shoyo decided that he'll win this little game of them.

So he did what he's good at, he sat on Tobio's lap with their body facing each other and their faces centimeters apart.

As usual, no one knows who leaned in first for a kiss, all they know was that for a second their lips are already connected, sharing a slow but heated kiss.

Tobio was the one who broke first.

"Hey are you really sure of making out here?? Outside??" He chuckled and placed a hand on the small of Shoyo's back.

"Why not??" The latter pouted and quickly encircled his arms on the taller man's neck and started to massaged his scalp.

"Dummy, what if someone see us?"

"In your high rise apartment?? Are you kidding??"

"Shoyo, with today's technology it's possible for them to have those fancy ass cameras that can zoom in like a telescope." 

Shoyo only pouted more.

Tobio sighed.

"It's okay, after we go out in public we can kiss everywhere you want" Tobio teased and pressed a kiss on Shoyo's forehead before carrying him inside..

_Seriously_ , Shoyo huffs to his fiance's collar.

He can't wait to publicly announce their relationship sooner.

_(so that they can make out on the balcony without causing misunderstandings)_

**Author's Note:**

> KUDOS ARE VERY MUCH APPRECIATED
> 
> ALSO PLEASE DONT HESITATE TO COMMENT YOUR THOUGHTS !! THEY INSPIRE ME A LOT
> 
> \-- see ya next time mwah
> 
> edit 09/01/2020: HMU @ctrlkagehina ON TWITTER :>>


End file.
